Let me be the one
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Tout va mal pour Stéphanie McMahon, elle décide d'en finir. Quelqu'un pourra-t-il l'empêcher et devenir son sauveur ?


**Coucou à tous, voici une Chris Jericho/Stéphanie McMahon sans grande prétention, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Disclamer: les noms cités dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la WWE. La chanson utilisée s'intitule "Let me be the one" de Poison**

**

* * *

  
**

Assis sur une des caisses dans les couloirs étroits de l'arène de Tampa Bay, en Floride, je regardais les divers techniciens et membres de la fédération s'affairer à leurs occupations. Mon match était le main event, en l'occurrence, le dernier de la soirée. Il me restait à peu près plus d'une heure à patienter. Je me levai, arpentai les couloirs, puis, me rassaillai. Que faire ? Y avait-t-il quelqu'un de disponible à faire enrager ? Stéphanie peut-être ? Non, elle avait des problèmes en ce moment. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Ses deux magnifiques yeux si lumineux, étaient depuis quelques temps emplis d'une tristesse à vous arracher le cœur. Nous n'étions pas très proches, alors bien sûr, quand je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas, jamais elle ne voulait me répondre. Ça me tuait de voir la femme que j'aimais dans cet état là et être impuissant. Et oui, j'aimais Stéphanie. J'en étais fou, je vivais, pensais et respirais Stéphanie McMahon, et ce, depuis le premier instant où j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle. Bien entendu, elle n'en savait rien. Je ne savais même pas si elle me considérais comme un ami. Mon esprit me força à me lever de l'endroit où j'étais confortablement installé, et j'errai là où mes pas me portaient. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais atterrit dans la partie désaffectée de l'arène. Il n'y avait personne, tout était silencieux. J'envisageai de repartir quand soudain j'entendis du bruit venant de derrière une des portes des anciens vestiaires. Cela ressemblait à des pleurs. Si quelqu'un pleurait seul dans son coin, je n'allais pas le laisser tomber. Tout le monde pensais que je n'étais qu'un abrutit sans cœur. Chris Jericho était comme ça, mais pas moi, pas Chris Irvine. Alors, j'ouvris chacune des portes pour tenter de trouver et tenir compagnie à cette âme esseulée. Tous les vestiaires étaient vides. Quand j'arrivai devant la dernière porte, je remarquai que celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte. Les sanglots venaient d'ici, c'était certain. Je l'ouvris doucement, et ce que je vis me figea. Stéphanie McMahon, recroquevillée sur le sol, une bouteille d'eau dans une main, le contenu d'une boite entière d'anxiolytiques dans l'autre, des torrents de larmes sur les joues. Je fermai la porte assez bruyamment pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre, même si elle n'en montra aucun signe, et je m'agenouillai à sa hauteur. Son regard était dans le vague, elle semblait complètement inconsciente de ma présence. « Stéphanie... », l'appelai-je doucement, sans recevoir de réponse. « Steph, s'il te plaît, parle moi », continuai-je au bord de la crise de nerf. La voir comme ça commençait à me faire paniquer.

_So you want to talk about the pain  
Talk to me, please explain  
Maybe I know what your going through  
_

« Laisse moi », hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. La laisser ? Elle pensait que j'allais la laisser ? Jamais de la vie, je tenais beaucoup trop à elle. Elle était ma raison de vivre, la raison qui me poussait à me battre dans les moments difficiles. Alors la laisser tomber ? Plutôt mourir. Doucement, je posai ma main sur la sienne, et, voyant qu'elle ne résistait pas, je la débarrassai des médicaments. Quand ses mains furent vides, ses larmes redoublèrent. La voir comme ça me faisait mal, tellement mal... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Jamais je ne m'étais retrouvé dans une situation telle que celle-ci. Et surtout avec Stéphanie, elle qui semblait si forte, invincible.

_You got so much pain to hide  
You keep it locked up deep inside  
In a room no one gets to _

Doucement, je passai mon doigt sous son menton, et la regardai dans les yeux. Les miens commençaient à me piquer. Sa peine était tellement forte qu'elle en devenait contagieuse. Avec délicatesse, mes pouces caressèrent ses joues et séchèrent ses larmes. Elle ne me regardait plus, elle avait détourné les yeux. Je posai mon front contre le sien et murmurai : « Regarde-moi ». Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas et que ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, j'insistai. « Stéphanie, s'il-te-plaît, regarde moi. ». Elle leva les yeux et une fois de plus, ce fut un déchirement pour moi de voir ces larmes. Nous étions toujours front contre front, je sentais sa respiration saccadée sur mon visage. Si je bougeais de quelques centimètres, j'aurais pu l'embrasser. Tout à coup, sans aucun signe annonciateur, elle se jeta dans mes bras. Sans réfléchir, je la serrai très fort contre moi. Je caressais distraitement le derrière de sa tête, toute en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. « Je suis là Stéphanie, tout va bien, ne pleurs plus. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu ne mérites pas de souffrir de la sorte. Je ne t'obliges pas à m'en parler, voilà, c'est ça...sèches tes larmes. ». Je mourrais d'envie de lui sire que je l'aimais. Mais je ne le fis pas. Soudain, toujours contre moi, sa tête reposant dans le creux de mon cou, elle commença à me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle et son père s'étaient disputés la veille et il lui avait dit que sa naissance était une erreur, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut venir au monde. Ensuite, son père lui avait retiré la responsabilité de choisir quels catcheurs auraient les ceintures. Et pour en rajouter, quand elle en avait informé ses amis, tous s'étaient désintéressés d'elle et plus personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. Quand elle eut fini son récit, je me sentis horriblement mal pour elle.

« Tu sais Chris, c'est tellement difficile de prendre conscience que ton père te hais, que tu es une erreur, et que tu n'as jamais eu aucun vrai ami, ni personne pour t'aimer, ni aucun homme qui te fasse te sentir spéciale. », me dit-elle.

« Je comprends Stephy, je sais qu'on n'a jamais été très proches mais tu m'as moi, tu m'auras toujours. Pour moi tu es spéciale.»

Il m'avait fallu énormément de courage pour lui avouer. Mais malgré que je la tienne toujours dans mes bras, je pouvais sentir son scepticisme. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, je pouvais très bien le comprendre.

« Tu as besoin d'une preuve ? », lui demandai-je.

« Excuse moi de douter de toi, mais... »

« Shhhhh », la coupai-je. « Je vais te le prouver. »

Le cœur battant, je pris une grande inspiration, relevai son visage à ma hauteur, et posai légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_I can't feel the way you feel  
Maybe I, I've got those same scars, same scars to heal  
Wish you've got to understand  
I want to be the only man to  
Ever touch you baby  
To ever..._

_I'll be there should the sun go down  
Lift you up to a higher ground  
Let me in, let me be the one  
I'll be there should you fall from grace  
Wipe those tear drops from your face  
I see no more damage done  
Baby, baby,  
Just let me be the one _

J'appréhendais sa réaction, car je la vis fermer les yeux, mais je fus rapidement rassuré quand j'aperçus un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça », m'informa-t-elle. « C'est bon de savoir qu'on compte aux yeux de quelqu'un »

« Pour moi tu es la femme la plus belle et la plus formidable du monde, je t'aime Stéphanie »

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ses lèvres couvrirent les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Nos lèvres se caressèrent, les siennes étaient tellement douces... Je passai doucement ma langue sur ses lèvres, demandant l'accès au passage dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Elle les entrouvrit et enfin nous purent nous goûter pleinement. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment là, mais c'était tellement fort ! Je me fis encore plus hardi quand je l'entendis gémir mon prénom, c'était si enfiévrant. Je la fis basculer sur le sol en position allongée. Jamais nos lèvres ne se quittèrent. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous mon tee-shirt et caressaient mon corps brulant de désir. Son toucher était électrique, j'avais l'impression que j'allais littéralement imploser. Tout en mordillant ses lèvres, je lui chuchotai: « Bébé, si je vais plus loin maintenant, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour sur le sol d'un vieux vestiaire, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça »

Voilà comment tout à débuté entre nous. Cette nuit là, fut chargée de désir et de passion. Le lendemain, j'allai voir Vince et lui expliquai que sa fille avait tenté d'en finir, une heure plus tard, ils étaient réconciliés. Les vrais amis de Stéphanie revinrent vers elle naturellement, et nous dans tout ça, nous étions heureux. Et me voilà maintenant, dans la salle d'accouchement de l'hôpital, en train de tenir la main de ma femme, Stéphanie Irvine, ma princesse mettant au monde la petite sœur de Ash, notre petit garçon de 4 ans. Le médecin me fit couper le cordon ombilical et mit la petite dans les bras de sa maman. Quand notre fille eut fait connaissance avec sa mère, elle me regarda de ses grand yeux de nouveau-né et m'adressa son petit sourire de bébé. Stéphanie me la tendit.

« Aurora ma chérie, je te présente ton papa »

Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras.

« Bonjour princesse », dis-je au bébé, « tu sais que tu es aussi belle que ta maman ? »

Et voilà mon histoire, enfin notre histoire à nous la famille Irvine, moi-même, Stéphanie, Ash et Aurora.

* * *

**Voili voilou, une tite review ?**


End file.
